1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, mobile terminal devices have being realized to be multimedia devices competent to perform numerous functions, such as capturing video and photographs. Also, due to the progress of technology, such mobile terminal devices have been developed to accommodate more diverse services supported by advanced technical features. For instance, in response to receiving a plurality of incoming calls, the mobile terminal can selectively process either one call or multiple calls depending on a phone user convenience. Furthermore, a user is allowed to switch a call counterpart while a mobile terminal is processing a current call.
While recent mobile terminals have been configured with those multiple functions, they have need of easy and convenient ways to execute those functions. Especially, while the mobile terminal has been conducting a phone call, performing steps to execute available functions could be a cumbersome, and thereby methods for easy execution of those functions are urgently demanded.
Also, existing mobile terminals performing those multi functions have need for a user's touch input to implement a respective function, which is tedious and can be a time consuming task. For example, the mobile terminals, which have an advanced a call record function, demands a touch input as a necessary condition. With this mobile terminal, the user need to spend time to enter touch input to initiate a corresponding function, thereby assuming the risk of missing a chance to record the conversation of the call which has been taken place during entering the touch input.